3030deathwarreduxfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started with Mods
Ok, so you want to create your own Mod for the game. Here's how you get started: Step 1: Creating a Mod Folder * Right-Click '3030 Deathwar Redux' in Steam library * Click "Properties" * Select "Local Files" tab * Click "Browse Local Files.." * Open the "mods" folder * Launch "3030 Redux Mod Uploader" * On the bottom left, enter a name for your mod * Click "Create Item" * Edit the description if you like (leave the rest for later) * Hit Save & Submit * Wait for "Success" message * Close the 3030 Redux Mod Uploader Congratulations! You have just created your first mod folder, with a descriptor file, an info file, a default image, and the correct folder structure. And you've also uploaded it all to the Workshop (but it's still set to private, so only you can see it) Now let's get the mod to actually do something! Step 2: Setting up your Mod Files * From the mods folder, open the "packages" folder * Open your mod folder (it should have the same name you entered earlier) * Now place any files you want your mod to add or replace under the "data" folder, exactly as you want them to be copied into the game's "data" folder. Please note: Make sure that your files are in the pre-built "data" folder inside your mod's folder. If we were editing the shuttle, and your mod was called "yourMod", a correct place for the file to be would be: ../3030 Deathwar Redux/mods/packages/yourMod/data/ships/shuttle.txt Now that all the files you want to add and replace are in there, it's time to set up instructions for the Mod Manager. Step 3: Preparing Instructions for the Mod Manager Open the mod_info.txt file in your mod folder. Please note: Don't ever change the name of this file! * To get started, you can delete everything in the file, or only the 3 lines that don't have "###" in front of them ( Having ### in front means the Mod Manager ignores that line ) * If you want to add a file, write "add=" and then the file you want to add. For example: add=data/ships/new_ship.txt * If you want to replace a file, write "replace=" and then file you want to replace. For example: replace=data/ships/shuttle.txt * If you want to remove a file that is currently in the game, write "remove=" and then the file you want to replace. For example: replace=data/ships/shuttle.txt * Once you are done adding lines, double-check everything (this is important!), then save and close the file Please note: Any instruction line written in the mod_info.txt should not include the mods folder name. A correct way to replace the shuttle would be: replace=data/ships/shuttle.txt This is very important, otherwise the modded files will not be put in the right directory and they will not work! Got it? Great. Then let's get your mod out there for people to play! Step 4: Getting your Mod on the Workshop * Launch "3030 Redux Mod Uploader" * Select your mod from the list * Check you are happy with all the descriptions * Change Visibility to "public" * Hit Save & Submit * Wait for "Success" message '''Congratulations! '''You have uploaded your first real mod to the Workshop! Now quick, go tell everyone about it! :) For starters you could head over to our Discord: https://discordapp.com/invite/Uvqw8yc Or tweet about it using the hashtag #3030Mods We can't wait to see what you've come up with!